


Admiration throughout all

by Fandom_follower



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_follower/pseuds/Fandom_follower
Summary: Although some of the characters in this fic have the same name as some real life people, they are legally not real and of my own creation. Plus this may take awhile to update. Lmao have fun
Relationships: Boris Johnson/Donald Trump
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Admiration throughout all

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this
> 
> (Warning I agree with none of the thing I may write)

"Your the top in RE, correct?"

"Well yes but actually no however instead I have the highest mark, which may make me the best in class yet I do and also don't agree with that statement that I indeed am at the top of religious education." Boris spoke in a monotone voice.

"...right..." the student reporter said confused. "So what do you think about Islamic women being able to wear *head covering name* to school?" 

"Ah yes those letter boxes! I believe that it is a shame that they were able to infiltrate the school but what's done is done"

"Altight, thank you for your time, Boris" with that the reporter left to talk with the other students around the school.

Boris smiles at his answer then goes to his first lesson of the day, which was, coincidentally, RE.

-

Looking at the sky, Donald sighed as he thought about his failing love life. "If only someone would be able to see my awesomeness..." he whispered to himself.

The tree that he sat under while watching the stars rustled from the wind as his thoughts slowly wander.

"What are you doing out of the dorms at this time of night?" A female teacher *word like accusingly* while walking past him.

"Well you see I was thinking about things, important things, things that a woman like you would never be able to understand so just carry on and go back home." He replied nonchalantly.

"Excuse me young man but that is no way to talk to an adult! You wont go that far in this world with an attitude like that." She retorted.

"You wont get faring this world either way, just go back to the kitchen where you belong"

The teacher looks at him, shocked, but knowing than he wouldn't stop she left.

Donald grins in triumph, then lays back down to watch the stars shine from distant galaxies.

**Author's Note:**

> Sent this to my english teacher, wish me luck!


End file.
